


Правило и корректировки к нему

by LRaien



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Мик и Лен ищут способ выплеснуть раздражение друг от друга, Хартли и Лиза страдают.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 5





	Правило и корректировки к нему

У Мика и Лена было правило: не использовать пушки в личных разборках. Жить и беситься друг от друга стало намного сложнее, но правило было необходимым.  
Появилось оно после того, как третья подряд конспиративная квартира сгорела, а вместе с ней — награбленное за предшествующие два месяца, с трудом добытые чертежи Железных Высот и часть волос и брови Лизы, пытающейся спасти остатки своего имущества (очевидно, Лиза была самым значимым аргументом).  
Запрет распространялся и на Лена тоже, потому что огненная пушка чаще всего доставалась в ответ на криопушку, а Лизе было всё равно, кто первый начал.  
«И вообще, Ленни, подавай пример».  
«Да, босс, ты же главный. Ты и подавай».

Завидев поутру, как на кухне Мик и Лен зло щурятся друг на друга, многозначительно положив ладони на кобуры (огнепушка с пижамой смотрелась просто отпадно) и прекрасно понимая, что существует Правило, Хартли ядовито хмыкнул и предложил:  
— Вы б ещё хуями померились, раз сублимировать через драку не получается.  
На насмешливый взгляд Мика Лен поднял бровь:  
— Мне и здесь тебе подавать пример?..

Когда Лиза схватила Хартли за воротник и притянула к себе, щурясь очень похоже на своего брата, Хартли был удивлён, но добило его злое Лизино:  
— Доволен, советчик хренов?  
— Они что, действительно...  
— Действительно! И каждую, чёрт возьми, ночь! И день! И позавчера, когда мы ждали копов на ограблении ювелирного! Ты посоветовал двум адреналиновым наркоманам, один из которых без тормозов, а другой обладает самой изощрённой фантазией, новый экстремальный способ развлечься, и правда думал, что они не будут им пользоваться?!  
Хартли задумался.  
— То есть, вчера, когда Лен разбил любимую кружку Мика, а тот предложил выйти и разобраться, это...  
— У Мика целый шкаф «любимых» кружек!  
Хартли подумал ещё немного.  
— Блядь.  
— Именно.  
— И что ты собираешься делать?  
— Я? — Лиза мстительно ухмыльнулась. — Переезжаю к тебе.  
— Надолго?  
— Пока мне и моей девушке не надоест.  
— Твоей... То есть ты настолько злишься?  
— Одно другому не мешает. Ну или одно — другой.

Через девять дней у правила не пользоваться пушками для личных разборок появился ещё один подпункт: не пользоваться личными разборками где попало.  
— Насколько «где попало»? — протянул Лен чуть насмешливо.  
Лиза с Хартли переглянулись, после чего Хартли достал из сумки пять листков.  
— Мы объяснение написали. Там мелким шрифтом и с уточнениями, — пояснила Лиза.  
— Думаешь, я это подпишу?  
Лиза прищурилась.  
— Думаешь, Мик это подпишет? — исправился Лен.

— Давай просто разъедемся, — предложил Мик, глядя на Снартов как на идиотов.  
Лен с Лизой синхронно пожали плечами.  
— Она всё равно будет жаловаться.  
— Да, знаешь, на общем деле это мешает, так что очень даже буду.  
— Ну хорошо, — миролюбиво согласился Мик. — На деле мы будем использовать пушки. Там же чужие дома, их не жалко.  
— Красненький будет против.  
— Красненького тоже не жалко.  
— Ленни — жалко, — фыркнула Лиза.  
— Тогда будем использовать твоего Красненького, — рыкнул Мик.  
Лен довольно усмехнулся:  
— Отличная идея.

Когда Барри, останавливая очередное ограбление Негодяев, услышал от них предложение рассудить спор, то впервые почувствовал, что в этой песочнице не он самый ребячливый.  
И был о-о-о-очень рад, что не взял с собой напрашивавшегося Оливера.


End file.
